


Normal

by morjens



Category: Big Bang (Band), History (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: Somehow it has been so normal to them. Start as close friends, eat together, talk and listen to music. Watch some movies and some times Kyungil tries to teach Seunghyun some easy dance moves but those never work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I don't know if I'm really blind but I'm seeing huge lack of Kyungil/T.O.P. fics and wanted to write something for them. Sorry, its's short and written in rush. I should be sleeping, haha. 
> 
> Also, sorry for all typos, english is not my first language. Also not sure about rating but I thought it would be better to go with the higher one.
> 
> This fic is totally fictive and I do not get anything from this.

There he was again. Laying on the sofa Seunghyun had bought from that super modern furniture shop and Kungil didn’t really want to know how many zeros there actually was in the recipe.  
Seunghyun had gone outside to smoke his cigarette, might have been sixth in this evening. But who was counting anyway, not him. 

Kyungil adjusted his position and slowly let his hand slide on couch’s soft material. Slow jazz music was enough to put his worries away but mostly the reason was already finished bottle of fine wine. Red, of course, fine with meat and stuff, he really didn’t care that much. But because Seunghyun cared, he drank it with him and then praised how tasty it had been even though it was quite like what they had drank last week. 

His computer changed another random music piece and Kyungil felt how couch shifted when another weight was put to it.  
“Great piece,” he commented and Seunghyun nodded. Yes, it was, Seunghyun had picked it himself.  
“Yep, thought it would suit with wine.”  
“And this couch, you know. Really do feel bad for those who had to carry this thing over here.”  
“I paid for it so they had to do it.”

Kyungil got his phone and checked some messages. One of his friends was chilling in restaurant and sent drunken pictures to him. He showed it to Seunghyun who leaned next to him and let low chuckle.  
“Aish, he is always like that.”  
“Will he ever learn,” Kyungil shook his head but was smiling a bit.  
“Jiyong will not”, Seunghyun showed him his phone. Jiyong clearly was having fun with his friends.  
“He doesn’t need to. Everything will go well with him.”  
“Hope so.”

Yijeong had sent a new track for his band mates to listen and Kyungil listened to it.  
“Not bad,” Seunghyun said and threw his phone table next to their feet.  
“Not bad. But I mean, not anything to break big time.”  
“You should just blackmail Jiyong.”  
“He could kill me. And he has too much weird material of me.”  
“That’s the reason Seungri could never argue with him.”  
“Maknaes,” Kyungil sighed and threw also his phone away after commenting few emoticons for Yijeongs message. Jaeho was already bickering their maknae so the leader should not be needed. 

They sat in comfortable silence, let new song play on background and watched as lights of city changed. 

“I’ll miss these days, “ Seunghyun broke their silence. Kyungil looked over to him and saw him staring at the ceiling and bouncing his fingers to sofa pillow.  
“What about these days?”  
“You know, when I can just relax and do nothing.”  
“Yep, not gonna have those days much at army.”  
“Fucking sucks.”  
“Yeah but it’s an honour to serve country this way.”  
“I suppose so.”

Once more they sat listening other song and when Seunghyun rose from couch to smoke another cigarette Kyungil got himself up too.  
“I have to watch this city once more. Not gonna see it in few weeks.”  
“Aish, don’t talk about it.”  
“Then what?”  
“Don’t talk at all.”

They went stand there, on Seunghyuns balcony, to watch over this metropolis, how the traffic went on its own pace and sometimes there was new voices. Clock was over midnight and darkness somehow soothing even though it’s never quite dark in Seoul. There was always lights, always people, always noise and they could never be just themselves. 

\--  
_Somehow it has been so normal to them. Start as close friends, eat together, talk and listen to music. Watch some movies and some times Kyungil tries to teach Seunghyun some easy dance moves but those never work._

_So normal. As it was Kyungil to start staying over and sleeping on guest room. Not having to get a taxi in the middle of the night and crawl in own bed when there was always one ready for just him in Seunghyun’s apartment. He was getting used to that pillow and how he sees sun in the window when he wakes up._

_And when he went to grab something for breakfast Seunghyun was there making some coffee, or like pressing that one button and that is most he can cook at mornings, and sending some emails and messages to his manager and co-workers._

_It had been normal._

_And sometimes Kyungil thinks how it became like this._

_Because now normal is that he stays over and wakes up to that same sun and goes to Seunghyun who is cursing in kitchen because his coffee is almost over. And how Seunghyun smiles quickly to him and asks if he slept well. And of course, he slept well ‘cause that damn bed costed so much to make one to sleep like as in paradise._

_But how it all changed from the start is the way how Seunghyn closes their space and pulls Kyungil next to him. Seunghyun sitting on kitchen chair and Kyungil in between his thighs is how they start their days now. Next move is sloppy kiss to start their day. They both know there is time limit to his fun because ghost of army service is hanging near._

\--

“You know, we could just move.”  
“Like together? No, that would be too much scandal.”  
“Yeah, sorry. Bad idea.”  
“Seunghyun, I know what you mean but we can never do that. We have to be take care not to be seen anywhere. And I can just let my fans have their fanservice with Yijeong and you can fool around with Dae and Jiyong.”  
“I guess so.”

Kyungil turned and went inside. He took one bottle of wine from fridge and poured it to two glasses. Other one he gave to Seunghyun who had stumped his cigarette. They drank it slowly and listened some old jazz song, enough to calm their nerves. 

Kyungil took Seugnhyuns hand and slide his other one to Seunghyun’s waist. One step at time they danced closer to couch and finally crashed to it, hand in hand and lips on lips. 

Seunghyun’s low voice whispered nonsense words to Kyungil’s ear and their limbs mixed together. There was small pecks on neck and wandering hands on back. There was little pull of hair and quick hand to others pants. Seunghyun tasted like smoke and wine, like luxury and his kisses were always mix of eagerness and patience. It makes Kyungil want more and how they worked against each other, how their hands always found more things to discover, it is normal. 

And they both want it to stay like this. As if they were pretending to be normal lovers.


End file.
